


Iskä tietää

by Beelsebutt



Series: Totuudentorvet [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, söpöstelyä huumorilla, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Tuskin Harrykaan pahastuisi pienestä, valkoisesta valheesta.FanFic100-haasteeseen: 19. Valkoinen
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Totuudentorvet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738315





	Iskä tietää

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2010. Ficci sijoittuu verseen, jossa Harry/Ginny ja Ron/Hermione tekivät lapset, jonka jälkeen vaihtoivat pareja ja nykyisellään kasvattavat lapsensa yhdessä.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"Victoire sanoo, että Joulupukkia ei ole olemassa."

"Tietenkin Joulupukki on olemassa. Kuka muu muka toisi lahjat joka joulu?"

"Victoire sanoo, että isit ja äidit laittaa paketit kuusen alle."

"Höpö, höpö. Victoire vaan narraa sinua. Tulihan Joulupukki viime joulunakin. Etkö muista, kun istuit pukin sylissä ja Colin-setä otti sinusta kuvan?"

"Victoire sanoo, että se oli oikeasti isi. Ja että isillä oli tekoparta", James sanoi vakavana.

"Isi oli silloin viemässä Louskulle kinkkua. Eihän isi voi olla Joulupukki."

James jäysti alahuultaan ja väänteli käsiään.

"Isi oli toissa joulunakin poissa kun Pukki kävi. Victoire sanoo, että isi ei viekään Louskulle kinkkua vaan esittää Pukkia. Victoire näki valkoisen tekoparran niitten vaatekomerossa."

"Kuulepas, James", Ron sanoi ja nosti poikansa syliinsä. "Isi ei ole paikalla samaan aikaan Joulupukin kanssa siksi, että iskä ei tykkää siitä. Ei siksi, että isi olisi Joulupukki."

James katsoi epäuskoisena isäänsä.

"Kauan aikaa sitten iskä näki kun isi ja Joulupukki pussasi keittiössä. Isi lupasi silloin iskälle, että menee aina muualle, kun Joulupukki tulee kylään."

James tuijotti isäänsä silmät ammollaan. "Isi ja Joulupukki pussasivat?"

"Joo. Eikös kuulostakin aika uskomatonta."

"No joo", James myönsi ja tirskahti. Sitten hän luisui pois isänsä sylistä. "Kiitti, iskä."

"Eipä kestä, ipana. Menkää nyt Alin kanssa pihalle. Iskä huutaa sisälle kun isi on tehnyt ruuan valmiiksi."

"Okei", James hihkaisi ja juoksi eteiseen.

Ron hymyili leveästi ja upposi syvemmälle nojatuoliin. Hän oli jälleen kerran ratkaissut kriisin, kuten kunnon isän kuuluikin. Tuskin Harrykaan pahastuisi pienestä, valkoisesta valheesta. Tärkeintähän oli, että Jamesin usko Joulupukkiin säilyisi edelleenkin.

Samalla eteisestä kajahti kirkas, puhelimeen puhuva ääni.

"Victoire? Joo, minä kysyin, vaan sinä olit väärässä. Joulupukki on ihan oikeasti olemassa. Ei. Iskä sanoi, että isi ei ole Joulupukki. No siksi, kun isi oli luvannut iskälle, että menee pois kun Pukki tulee käymään. No kun iskä oli nähnyt, että isi ja Joulupukki PUSSASI!"

Kahden sekunnin hiljaisuuden jälkeen keittiön ovi paiskautui auki ja hurjistunut Harry syöksyi olohuoneeseen.

"Joulupukki ja minä teimme mitä?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Jos jotakuta kiinnostaa, niin Lousku on perheen lemmikkithestral :D


End file.
